Sakura's Life Without Love
by AxSlicexOfxEmo
Summary: Sakura has to go on with her life without Sasuke..but can she do it now that everyone hates her and Ino is out to get her?


Sakura walked into the school wearing all black like she had done everyday since Sasuke's death. She walked down the middle of the hall. Everyone looked away when she walked by. No one wanted to mess with her because they never knew what she might do to them. She had become a different person since that day. She would never forgive herself for what she did.

_Flashback_

"Why are you doing this Sakura?!" Sasuke quietly said kneeling on the ground in front of her.

"I know I can never be with you and so if you're dead then no one can have you!" Sakura sobbed holding a kunai over Sasuke's head. He looked up at her and they stared at each other.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke!" Sakura cried. She closed her eyes and stabbed him. She felt his warm blood splatter on her and she fell to her knees crying. She let go of the kunai and held Sasuke's limp body in her arms. She sat there crying and saying 'I'm sorry' until daybreak when Kakashi and Naruto came looking for her and Sasuke.

"Sakura! What happened to Sasuke?!" Kakashi and Naruto came running over to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Sakura said over and over.

"Sakura…did you do this?" Kakashi said quietly. Sakura only cried harder and held Sasuke's body tighter. Naruto's eyes got big.

"How? Sasuke was way more powerful than you!! How did you do it?!"

Sakura just shook her head and looked away.

"Sakura, we need to get you and Sasuke home. Come on." Kakashi grabbed her arm and lifted her up. Naruto picked up Sasuke's now cold body. They all walked back to the village.

_End of Flashback_

Sakura walked to her locker and everyone around it moved away. She sighed and got her books out and walked to her classroom. She moved the desk at the back of the room to a corner and sat down. Kakashi walked over to her.

"Good morning Sakura."

"Good morning Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura said quietly avoiding eye contact.

"It's been two months and people still aren't treating you the same, are they?"

"No. They never will. They think I'm going to kill them."

"And are you going to?"

"Well, no. I wouldn't do that. But I can't convince them of that."

"That's not entirely true. If you stop wearing those black clothes and smile and talk to people, everything will slowly return to normal; or at least it should." The bell rang for class to start.

"I'll try. Thank you Kakashi-Sensei." Kakashi stood up.

"Your welcome." He walked back to the front of the room.

_Flashback_

They walked into the village and Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, TenTen, Asuma, Iruka, Kiba & Akamaru, and a few others were standing there silently. Ino looked at Naruto and Sasuke and she looked at Sakura covered in blood. She shook her head and started backing away.

"N-no! How could you Sakura?!" Ino ran off and Choji and Shikamaru went after her. Everyone looked at Sakura and backed away. None of them looked her in the eye. Asuma and Iruka walked over to Kakashi and started talking to him. Sakura fell to her knees and started to cry again.

"What's going on here?"

"L-lady Tsunade!"

"What's going on?" She said impatiently to Kakashi. He walked over to her and quietly told her what had happened. She looked over at Sakura and walked over to her.

"You did this? You killed your own comrade? Why?"

Sakura just cried harder.

"Let's go Sakura. Come with me." Tsunade said quietly as she stood up. Sakura slowly got up and walked away with Lady Tsunade.

_End of Flashback_

Sakura walked home with Kakashi's words still ringing in her head.

_If you stop wearing those black clothes and smile and talk to people, everything will slowly return to normal; or at least it should._

She knew he was right, but she just couldn't bring herself to admit it.

"I guess I'll try to smile and I'll wear my old pink clothes again. But I just don't know how well that will work." She said to herself.

"I'm home mom."

"Alright! Come down for dinner in an hour!"

"K." Sakura walked into her bedroom. At least her parents still treated her the same.

She opened up her closet and took out one of her old outfits. She changed her clothes and then she sat by her window until it was time for her to eat dinner. She ran downstairs and sat down at the table.

"Wow. I haven't seen that much enthusiasm in a long time. What got into you?"

"Kakashi-Sensei talked to me at school this morning and told me to try acting like my old self again." Sakura helped herself to some beef kebabs and noodles.

"I see. Well good luck with that." Her mom smiled.

_Flashback_

Tsunade handed Sakura a cup of tea and sat down across from her.

"Alright Sakura, will you talk to me?" Sakura slowly nodded

"Okay, so, why did you kill the boy?" Tears started streaming down Sakura's face again.

"I-i didn't think I'd ever be able to be with him, so I killed him. I didn't want anyone else having him." Her voice was dry and cracked.

"Why didn't you just tell him how you felt about him?"

"I did, but he didn't care."

"Hmm. Well that's too bad. Alright, so how were you able to kill him?"

"Well….its like…….I tripped him and when he fell I took the moment to take out a kunai and point it at him. I knew he was vulnerable then."

"I see, and you were out in the forest together, correct? So how do you know he wasn't going to try and say something to you?" Sakura sat there slightly shaking taking in what Tsunade just said. She started shaking her head and cried some more.

"I guess I never thought of that."

"Well there you go. I don't know what I'm going to do with you though. What do you think your punishment should be?"

"The ultimate punishment. Death." Tsunade started at Sakura for a moment.

"No, no. That's too harsh." Tsunade went quiet for a moment deep in thought.

"Well, everyone hates me now because I killed him. So, my punishment could be to just go to school and live my life normally because I'll be all alone."

"Hmm…yes. You're right. Alright then, you'll do as you just said." Tsunade said standing up. Sakura slowly stood up with her.

"You're free to go now Sakura."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." Tsunade put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Your welcome. Just don't do it again, alright?"

"K."

"Good, now go home. Your mother is worried." Sakura didn't have to be told more than once. She ran straight home.

_End of Flashback_


End file.
